Un príncipe para una princesa
by Caramelos de miel
Summary: La hija del matrimonio Kirkland-Wang, a la edad de quince años, se presenta como lesbiana, por lo que sus padres tienen la intención de arreglar un matrimonio para ayudarla a corregirse. Por obras del destino, el matrimonio Køhler-Bondevik tiene un hijo de la misma edad que ella. Es perfecto: un príncipe para una princesa. •Nyo!HongIce•


**Disclaimer:**_** Hetalia Axis Powers le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**_**Pairs:**_** Inglaterra/Nyo!China, Nyo!Hong Kong/Nyo!Islandia, Dinamarca/Nyo!Noruega.**_

* * *

**Un príncipe para una princesa.**

* * *

Había una vez un reino que había nacido de la unión de dos reinos antiguos. Los herederos al trono de ambos reinos se habían consagrado en matrimonio debido a un arreglo, y aunque al principio se habían llevado más mal que bien, prontamente Arthur Kirkland y Wang ChunYan habían encontrado el amor, naciendo de esa unión, una preciosa niña que compartía rasgos de ambos, como las notables cejas de su padre y los ojos rasgados de su madre. LingChen, desde una edad muy temprana, había adquirido un comportamiento de líder que denotaba que sería una excelente gobernante cuando el momento de tomar su posición real llegara. O fue así como pensaba el matrimonio Kirkland-Wang antes de que la catástrofe ocurriera.

LingChen no tenía más de quince años cuando se colocó en frente de sus padres durante una mañana, cuando la familia real desayunaba, y dijo las siguientes palabras sin un atisbo de titubeo:

—Madre, padre, me gustan las mujeres.

Arthur se atragantó con el scone que había estado masticando previamente y ChunYan escupió el té sin querer en el rostro de su marido de la impresión. Tras quitarse el húmedo líquido de la cara con el ceño fruncido, el blondo rey se giró para ver a su hija, que no se había inmutado en lo más mínimo ante el desastre de sus progenitores.

—LingChen, tú no eres de bromear, pero no puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Dónde se ha visto que una princesa esté enamorada de otra chica? Eres la futura reina, ¿cómo vas a tener descendientes si no te casas con un hombre?

—Tu padre tiene razón —acotó la reina—. El reino necesita descendientes para continuar con la sangre real y si no tienes hijos con un hombre... Arthur, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —la monarca de exóticas características se dirigió a su esposo, siendo consolada por sus brazos. Este mantenía el ceño fruncido desde hacía minutos, pero en sus ojos esmeraldas habitaba una determinación. Mientras tanto, LingChen mantenía una expresión neutra, se había limitado a sentarse a comer el desayuno con suma calma e ignoraba el escándalo que estaban armando los monarcas. Sabía que no podían desheredarla, era la única hija que poseía el matrimonio Kirkland-Wang. Y tampoco podía cambiar quién era, por mucho empeño que le pusieran a la proeza.

—No nos queda más remedio que iniciar el plan que funcionó con nosotros —comenzó a decir Arthur—. Mandaré una carta a los reinos del Norte. Escuché que el rey Mathias y la reina Lovise tuvieron un niño llamado Emil, al mismo tiempo que nosotros. Afianzaremos el trato diplomático con ellos y al mismo tiempo, conseguiremos un buen marido para nuestra niña. ¡Que venga el escribano real! —bramó a los guardias, que se pusieron rápidamente en actividad. LingChen se llevó una fruta a la boca, masticando y pensando si era buena idea decirle a sus padres que... no, tal vez no, era más divertido así.

* * *

Los meses continuaron. El rey Arthur escribió incansablemente cartas larguísimas, a través de su escribano, en donde intentaba ganarse la simpatía del monarca Mathias, y tenía mucha suerte de que este tuviera un bondadoso corazón, se convirtieron en aliados al cabo de un año; la reina ChunYan también intercambió cartas regulares con la reina Lovise, aunque esta fuese más fría que su marido. La asiática tenía sin embargo una carta debajo de la manga que era infalible: ella podía ser todo lo distante que quisiera, pero transmitía el amor más grande del mundo cuando hablaba del fruto de la unión entre ella y el monarca. El cariño de una madre por su criatura era la clave para llegar al corazón de la misma, ChunYan lo sabía bien, porque sentía la misma devoción por su testadura hija.

Había que ver cómo la gobernante Lovise hablaba de su pequeño hijo, jamás utilizaba palabras sencillas sino que componía párrafos enteros que nada tenían que envidiarle a los poetas de ambos reinos. Utilizaba muchas palabras en femenino, pero a ChunYan no le parecía extraño, porque eran palabras del estilo mi vida, mi dulzura, mi adoración. Los monarcas también insistieron en que su heredera compartiera correos con el primogénito del imperio del Norte, no querían que su niña se casara con un completo desconocido (pues así había iniciado su historia de amor, y pese a que el cariño había aflorado en ellos, tal vez no ocurriera lo mismo con ella). Así transcurrieron dos años más; al término de estos LingChen cumplió los dieciocho, haciéndose oficialmente mayor de edad, y cómo no, teniendo edad suficiente para contraer matrimonio, el único requisito para ser finalmente coronada. Sus padres estaban emocionados particularmente por este hecho.

El rey Mathias envió una carta avisando que él, su esposa y su hijo (el cual también había cumplido dieciocho años) se embarcarían hacia el reino para llevar a cabo la boda. Fueron invitados todos los monarcas alrededor del mundo, que traerían presentes costosos y brillantes, deseando prosperidad hacia la futura pareja real. LingChen se veía ansiosa, lo cual daba una buena señal a sus progenitores, creyendo que por fin se había olvidado de esas tontas palabras que había dicho años atrás.

Y el día llegó. Las costureras reales se habían pasado los previos meses diseñando y confeccionando el vestido perfecto. Blanco y puro, no era un vestido obstentoso, pero cuando ChunYan vio a su hija envuelto en él... se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y fue corriendo a abrazarla. Tenía un lazo rojo alrededor de la cintura, un bordado sencillo, caía grácilmente la falda hacia los pies. Se notaba que era digna de la sangre real. La reina, que en pocos minutos dejaría de ser denominada como tal, le pidió que se inclinase para colocarle una diadema en el cabello castaño. La joya era perteneciente a la línea asiática de la familia, había estado presente en generación tras generación, y era el turno de la heredera para usarla orgullosamente en su boda.

Los barcos comenzaron a verse en las costas del reino. Del más grande de todos bajó el monarca Mathias Køhler, llevando de la mano a la bellísima Lovise, ambos tenían facciones hermosas, nadie podía ignorar el hecho de que eran extranjeros. La belleza de su hijo, el cual no se veía aún, sería añadida a la sangre de los Kirkland y los Wang, los reyes estaban seguros de que esa unión solo traía buenas fortunas. Arthur estrechó manos con Mathias, ChunYan entrelazó su brazo con el de Lovise.

—Estará pronto aquí, está preparándose y arreglando los últimos detalles de su atuendo —respondió la nórdica monarca, a la pregunta formulada mentalmente por la asiática pero no dicha verbalmente. La voz suave de la blonda fue suficiente para calmar los pocos nervios que habían surgido en ChunYan. Los dos matrimonios se encaminaron para tomar sus posiciones en el salón del castillo, ¡el pueblo entero estaba de festejo porque la princesa por fin se convertiría en reina!

Había venido la familia de Arthur, sus numerosos hermanos estaban presentes, colocados en fila mientras esperaban a que su sobrina apareciera; como también estaban los parientes de ChunYan, mucho menos ruidosos que los rubios y pelirrojos que estaban allí, pero no por eso menos notables. Todos conversaban entre sí, hasta que enorme la puerta del salón se abrió. Como la tradición lo indicaba, el abuelo Kirkland llevaba a la reina, esta sostenía su brazo mientras él la llevaba hasta el altar. Todo era perfecto, todo estaba saliendo bien. Hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse y, en vez de un apuesto príncipe nórdico, una muchacha apareció del brazo del abuelo Køhler. Por unos momentos, el matrimonio Kirkland-Wang se veía muy confundido, y solo ellos denotaban confusión y sorpresa, porque al parecer, nadie más tenía los mismos sentimientos plasmados en su rostro.

Era una jovencita muy linda, más baja que LingChen, con el pelo de un delicado color albino, también llevaba un vestido pero este tenía detalles azules en vez de rojos, y una pequeña tiara que decoraba la cabeza de la chica, que tenía dos trenzas preciosas a ambos lados de la cabellera. La sonrisa de LingChen se había incrementado al verla llegar.

—Mi compañera —en la voz de ella había verdadero cariño, y la manera en la que todos sonreían, excepto ellos dos, horrorizó más a los estupefactos Arthur y ChunYan.

—¡Un momento! ¿Por qué es una princesa y no un príncipe? ¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo aquí? ¡Soy el maldito rey y exijo una explicación aquí y ahora! —vociferó el monarca Kirkland; ante sus gritos, su aliado político lo observó extrañado pero sin perder la carismática sonrisa que siempre estaba presente en su cara. Ni siquiera los hermanos de Arthur se veían consternados como él.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Arthur? Es lo que hemos estado soñando desde que tuvimos la brillante idea de unir nuestros reinos, ¡nuestras hijas serán las mejores gobernantes de todo el continente! —exclamó Mathias. Lovise seguía con su estoica expresión, no obstante, una minúscula sonrisa abarcaba sus labios coloreados de rosa. Todos en el salón ignoraron los chillidos del matrimonio Kirkland-Wang, que seguían enfrascados en el asombro y la indignación; y prosiguieron adelante con el ritual marital. LingChen besó la mano de la otra princesa en cuanto esta llegó a su lado, aquello ocasionó que sus progenitores se vieran aún más escandalizados.

—No lo entiendo... ¿por qué es una princesa? ¿En sus cartas no hablaba de un niño? —esta vez había sido ChunYan la que se había dirigido a la monarca nórdica, y esta le devolvió la vista ligeramente molesta, porque estaba observando con atención cómo la ceremonia se llevaba a cabo. Lovise chisteó, y no emitió respuesta alguna. Por mucho empeño que pusieran, nadie quería perderse el acontecimiento, así que a regañadientes se calmaron poco a poco el rey y la reina. Simplemente esperarían a que acabara todo para obtener las contestaciones a sus múltiples preguntas.

Y fue su propia hija quien se las otorgó, cuando el casamentero les había dado la bendición final. Besando a su recién adquirida esposa y con la mirada brillante de amor, giró la cabeza en dirección a sus consternados padres, con una sonrisa casi... burlona.

—Estaban tan absortos en conseguir un marido para mí, que no prestaron atención a las cartas que día a día recibían, a los pequeños detalles. De haberlo hecho, se habrían dado de su verdadero género. Pero debo de agradecerles, padre, madre —se apartó por unos segundos de su mujer y les comunicó con expresión triunfal—. En búsqueda de un esposo, me han traído a la mejor persona del mundo para ser mi esposa.

El reino entero estalló en vitoreos, los monarcas nórdicos se llevaron a la pareja hacia lo que sería su primer baile como matrimonio. El mayor de los hermanos Kirkland, Scott, le otorgó una palmadita (Arthur estaba muy seguro de haberlo visto sonreír socarronamente) en el hombro, y dirigió el movimiento de toda la familia, lo mismo sucedió con los parientes de ChunYan. Nadie se veía impresionado por la noticia de que la pareja era compuesta por dos mujeres, y lentamente todo el mundo abandonó el salón donde había sido la ceremonia, excepto por los antiguos reyes. Al cabo de unos minutos, lanzaron al unísono un suspiro que denotaba derrota. Si su pequeña (ya no tan pequeña) LingChen había sido lo suficientemente astuta para salirse con la suya luego de tantos años... tal vez era digna de escoger el amor que ella eligiera tener. ChunYan tomó la mano de su marido, que le devolvió la mirada fijamente.

Sabían que tenían el mismo pensamiento en común. La oportunidad de elegir a quién amar, la cual a ellos les había sido arrebatada hacía años... no iban a hacer lo mismo con su hija, incluso si era al lado de otra mujer.


End file.
